


Years Gone By

by sasstrick



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasstrick/pseuds/sasstrick
Summary: Bitty likes Jack, but has never thought he had a chance. Bitty's good friend Camilla decides to make a move when Bitty doesn't and Bitty can't watch it happen so he leaves. He doesn't see them again until years later and knows he'd been so wrong about everything.





	Years Gone By

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the book/movie Something Borrowed. It’s kind of problematic so I put a moral spin on it. 
> 
> THINGS TO KNOW: Graduation kiss never happened. Camilla and Jack never dated in college but instead, Camilla and Bitty are really close friends. In the beginning Bitty is 25 and everyone came back to Samwell for the youngest of their friends’ graduations.

“You totally like him,” Camilla smiled mischievously at Bitty. He glanced around the bar nervously before turning back to her. 

 

“I don’t. He was my captain. We’re friends,” He said softly, stirring the straw in his vodka cran. 

 

“Oh come on, don’t give me that,” She sighed, crouching down to his ear. “Buy him a drink. Act casual. He’s right there, Bits. This is the last day everyone is in town now that the Frogs are graduating,” She urged. Bitty swallowed, looking down and shaking his head. 

 

“I can’t, Cam,” He sighed. She watched him for a long moment before sighing. 

 

“Then I will,” She said, standing up straight and throwing back the rest of her drink. Bitty stilled, looking up at her sharply. “Do you like him?” She asked one final time. 

 

He looked up at her, eyes wide and throat tightening. She was beautiful. She was athletic and smart and amazing and she deserved everything in life. Just not Jack. Anything but Jack.  _ Please. _

 

“No,” Bitty let the word slip out without any thought. His heart hurt and he watched as she walked up to Jack. He could barely breath as he watched her lay a perfect manicured hand on Jack’s forearm. Watched Jack turn from Shitty to look at her. He gave her a soft smile. A smile that was supposed to be Bitty’s. He watched them talk, Jack nodding to her encouragingly. 

 

She was leaning closer, tilting her head just so. She was doing everything Bitty wished he could do. He wanted the floor to swallow him whole. 

 

Jack glanced over her shoulder, locking on Bitty. Bitty’s breath was stuck in his chest as he watched and there was something like a question in his expression and he watched as Camilla leaned in close and pressed her mouth to Jack’s ear, whispering something. Jack’s eyes flickered to her and Bitty had to leave. 

 

He had already paid for his drink so he quickly picked up his coat and pushed through the bodies to get to the exit. The cold air was welcome, cooling his burning cheeks, his stinging eyes. He scrubbed his hands over his face, letting out a groan. 

 

“Bittle?” 

 

Bitty stilled, quickly wiping the moisture from under his eyes before turning to Jack with a smile. 

 

“Hey Jack, sorry I think I’m going to head back, I’m really not feeling well,” He nodded. Jack stepped closer, reaching out a hand, his eyes so deep and blue and worried. 

 

“What’s wrong?” He asked softly. 

 

“Nothing!” Bitty snapped a little more harshly than he intended. He smoothed his coat down, gesturing for bar. “Camilla is probably wondering where you went. You should buy her a drink, she likes fruity things,” He smiled. 

 

Jack stood staring for so long. He looked so conflicted and Bitty wanted to just disappear. His mouth just needed to stop opening. 

 

“Let me know when you’re home safe,” Jack said. He pulled out his wallet and plucked some cash from the fold. “Don’t walk, it’s too cold. Get a cab?” He insisted and Bitty nodded, slowly taking the cash. They stood silent for so long.

 

“Jack?” Camilla called from the door. “Jack it’s freezing what are you doing!” She exclaimed. 

 

Bitty gasped softly, stepping forward to give Jack a quick hug. Jack’s arms had just barely wrapped around him before Bitty was pulling back and skipping away. 

 

“I’ll text you!” He said waving. 

 

He didn’t look back as he waved down a cab. He didn’t look up as he was driven away. 

 

He couldn’t. 

 

~*~

 

**5 Years Later**

 

“I can’t believe I’m 30,” Bitty grumbled. He pushed the heals of his hands into the dough a little too harshly and Lardo chuckled. 

 

“I’ve been over 30 for two years, I really don’t want to hear it,” She smiled, shaking her head. 

 

“It’s so old!” He groaned, picking up the useless glob that was basically falling apart and throwing it into the trash. 

 

“You’re the baby of the friend group,” She pointed out. 

 

“Chowder-” 

 

“Frogs don’t count,” She hopped off the counter and took away the flour he was about to dump into the bowl. “You’re,” Air Quotes, “Surprise Birthday Party,” End Air Quotes, “Is in 2 hours. Go get ready?” She raised her brows and he sighed. “If you tell Shitty I told you, I’ll kill you. I’ll pick you up at 7,” She said, grabbing her bag and heading for the exit, flipping off the open sign. 

 

“Love you,” He grumbled. 

 

“Love you!” She called as the door clicked closed. 

 

Bitty bit his lip, locking the door and flicking off the lights. 

 

30, Lord.

 

He made his way up to his apartment that sat above the bakery and took a long shower, letting the hot water hit his face for a solid 10 minutes straight. He was seeing all his old college friends tonight. He still kept in contact with all of them, but Ransom and Holster had moved to Toronto. Jack was busy with the NHL. Camilla was traveling constantly. 

 

The only ones around were Shitty and Lardo who lived together in Boston with Bitty not ten minutes away. 

 

Jack and Camilla would be there tonight. 

 

Bitty got out of the shower, slamming the the faucet off a little too harshly and almost slipping on the tile. He caught eyes with his mixed bull terrier Rosie who was staring at him through the open bathroom door. 

 

“Don’t gimme that look,” He snipped. She tilted her head. “Stop starin!” He laughed, walking out in his towel to search through his closet. 

 

“Ok should I suit up tonight, baby?” He asked over his shoulder. He heard a quiet yip of encouragement and he pulled out his dark gray blue suit set with the patterned white button up. He paired it with a maroon bowtie with his maroon dress shoes and called it good. 

 

He tried not to think about the fact that he’d be seeing Jack and Camilla tonight but he found their presence a fuel for his perfect coiffed hair and the subtle highlighter he dabbed on his cheekbones. He wasn’t sure if they had ever continued a relationship or not because once everyone had left from Samwell and the like that weekend, he’d artfully avoided any and most contact with them. 

 

He was ready a whole 30 minutes early. 

 

By the time Lardo got there, Bitty was about ready to start baking again but she caught him as his was softening some butter. 

 

The ride was short to the bar around the corner and his knee wouldn’t stop bouncing. It was a cute little dive, a swing sign above the door, fairy lights in the arch of the entrance. 

 

“It’s going to be fine,” She said, setting a hand on his knee. 

 

“Did I ever tell you how I felt about Jack?” He asked quietly. She was quiet, giving him room to breath and he pressed a hand to his eyes. “I cared about him so much,” He whispered. 

 

“I know,” Lardo said softly. 

 

“I don’t want to see them,” His lips quivered. “I don’t blame her for going for him back then. I encouraged it. But I can’t see them together, Lards,” He shook his head. She made a face at him before shaking her head. 

 

“We can go home right now,” She said, reaching for his chin so he would look at her. “I’ll take you home and we’ll watch movies with Rosie.”

 

“Everyone traveled for this. I can’t,” He sighed, straightening his back and swallowing. “I’ll be fine. I’m over it. I haven’t seen them in so long, it’ll be fine,” He said. They both knew he was lying. 

 

“You say the word and I’ll take you home. Just let me know,” She said, patting his knee and got out of the car. 

 

They walked arm in arm up the sidewalk and he sighed, running his hands over his stomach and over his hair. 

 

“You look amazing,” She smiled, reaching to kiss his temple. “Now let’s have fun, yeah?” She winked and he smiled, nodding. 

 

“Let’s have fun,” He echoed and they walked in. 

 

The bar was completely decorated in fairy lights and streamers and little pie decals. Shitty was at the front of the crowd with a wide smile over his face, his hands thrown up in excitement as everyone yelled “Surprise!” He was flanked by Ransom and Holster, both grinning wide and excited. 

 

Dex and Nursey were off to the side, smiling happily at Bitty’s entrance and shocked look. He’d been practicing so he wouldn’t disappoint Shitty. 

 

Chowder and Farmer are exclaiming on the opposite side, equally excited. 

 

Camilla was smiling from the bar, her hair cropped short now, but her smile just as beautiful. 

 

And Jack was towards the back. His eyes heavy, but his smile true. His hair was peppered with gray now, his skin a bit worn from the years of hockey, but still just as handsome and lovely as Bitty remembered. He found himself keeping eyes locked with Jack’s as he walked in, his breath short and his eyes stinging. 

 

“Ya’ll I can’t believe this,” He shook his head, eyes watering even though he knew about the party. He missed everyone so dearly. 

 

Everyone hugged him one by one. Each one just as warm and familiar as the last. He let Ransom and Holster tell him stories of their twins they had adopted just last year and looked through photos on their phones until Shitty dragged him away for a drink. 

 

“Bitty is 30 now, so we have to give him some juice to help him forget how old he is,” Shitty announced. 

 

“Shitty, you’re 34,” Jack laughed. Bitty smiled at the sound and laughed at the offended noise that Shitty squaked. 

 

“You’re 35!” Shitty countered. 

 

“And we’re all going to die someday, let’s get him a drink,” Camilla interjected, pulling Bitty away and leading him to the bar where she had a beer waiting for him. 

 

“Thank you,” He laughed, reaching for it gratefully. 

 

“You look great, Eric,” She said, hugging him quickly. 

 

“You do too, Lord, look at you!” He said, shaking his head. “You don’t even look like you aged!” He laughed. 

 

“I’m older than you!” She smiled.

 

“Yeah, yeah. We’re all old,” He sighed. “Tell me how you’ve been, how’s life? I haven’t talked to you in so long!” He asked excitedly. He had been nervous about seeing her, but he has to admit he missed his friend. 

 

“Well,” She bit her lip, her eyes lighting with excitement. “I can’t keep it in!” She gushed, thrusting her left hand into his face and flashing a beautiful diamond ring on her ring finger and all air left Bitty’s body. 

 

“Wow,” He cracked. “That suckers huge,” He said, eyes wide and heart through the floor. He put a wobbly smile on his mouth and kept his eyes cast down on the ring so she couldn’t see the look in his face. 

 

“I told him I didn’t need anything big, but you know how men are,” She laughed. “We’re planning for August next year so you better be there,” She ordered, sipping her drink. 

 

“When-” He choked and coughed. “When did he pop the question?” He asked, bringing his beer to his lips and taking a long drink. 

 

“Just last weekend. We haven’t announced anything yet, I want to tell most of the important people first,” She winked. “You’ll have to come down to the city and meet him soon! You would love him!”

 

Bitty brain stopped a bit abruptly. 

 

“Meet him?” He asked quizzically and she raised a brow. 

 

“Yes?” She said cautiously. “I know we haven’t talked in awhile, but you were one of my closest friends, I would really love for you to meet Shawn-” 

 

“Shawn,” He said flatly, his eyes slitting in confusion. 

 

“Yes?” She shook her head. 

 

“I thought-” He stopped, his head tilting as his brain worked. “You and Jack-?” 

 

“Jack?” She sputtered, a laugh bursting from her lips. “We only went on a few dates, Bitty, what?” She asked, shaking her head. “I thought you and him- Oh dear,” She sighed. 

 

“I’m so confused,” He muttered, taking another sip from his beer. 

 

“Sometimes I forget you don’t use Facebook and only stick with Twitter,” She sighed. “You stopped talking to me so abruptly I didn’t know what to think. Bitty,” She turned to him fully, taking his shoulders in her hands. 

 

“Yes?” He asked in a small voice. The last decade a complete heartbreaking mess. 

 

“Jack wasn’t into me. Jack wasn’t into anyone,” She said slowly. “The way he spoke about you, I thought he would-” She shrugged. “He liked you. I thought.”

 

“I haven’t really talked to Jack… In a while,” Bitty admitted guiltily. 

 

She glanced over his shoulder and smiled slyly. 

 

“You told me you didn’t like him. I knew you were lying,” She laughed. “I wasn’t going to do that to you. You didn’t take that chance before. Do it now?” She asked and Bitty looked at her a bit confused before she turned him bodily by the shoulders and he came face to face with the one in question.

 

“Jack,” He breathed.

 

“Hey, Bits,” He smiled softly. Suddenly the room was too loud. Too suffocating and Bitty felt his eyes get tight. Jack’s eyebrows shot up in question, his hands reaching and Bitty bit his lip. 

 

“I’m sorry- It’s so warm,” Bitty stuttered, pulling at his tie. Jack watched for a moment before taking his hand. 

 

“Let’s go outside,” He said, pulling him through the crowd towards the back of the bar. There was a door that led to the patio and as soon as they were outside, Bitty leaned against the wall and sank. 

 

“I’m sorry,” He said after a few minutes of silence. Jack turned to him and sank to the floor in front of him. 

 

“Long time,” He said quietly, eyes sad. They always looked so sad. Bitty had lived for the moments he could make those baby blues light up.

 

“Yeah,” Is all Bitty can think to say. He swallowed. This was his friend. He could talk to him. “You look rough.” Maybe he shouldn’t have said that. 

 

“Thanks?” Jack laughed. 

 

“I mean-” Bitty stopped. “Not bad. Just different. You’re still just as handsome as before- Just older,” Bitty said, biting his tongue so he’d stop talking before he said anything more embarrassing. 

 

Jack watched him for a long moment, small smile softening into a more neutral line.

 

“Why did you stop talking to me?” He asked softly. Bitty swallowed. He had slowly stopped replying to Jack’s texts. Had slowly started being too busy for home games.

 

He’d seen Jack maybe twice in the last five years and they had been brief. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Bitty murmured. Jack shifted closer, their knees touching. 

 

“Why?” He asked, eyes earnest. Bitty bit his lip and looked down. He was thirty. He couldn’t be scared anymore. 

 

“I was hurt,” He said. Jack didn’t reply so he went on. “I know now I was wrong. About everything. I assumed and didn’t ask. I wasn’t brave enough,” He sucked in a breath, bringing his hand up to wipe at the betraying tears that were sliding down his red cheeks. Jack just watched him in the low light, letting Bitty speak freely. “I liked you so much, Jack. Lord,” He shook his head, looking up. “I thought you and Cam had been together this whole time. I thought you were going to get married- I thought-”

 

“Camilla?” Jack asked abruptly, eyes slightly bugging. The expression was pretty similar to what Cam’s had been just ten minutes ago.

 

“I know,” Bitty sighed. “I’ve been so out of the loop, I just thought you guys dated and I couldn’t-” 

 

“I had dinner with her a few times,” Jack said. “We were friends. That’s it, we never-  _ chrisse _ ,” He sat back, running a hand through his hair, eyes closing in frustration.

 

“I’m sorry,” Bitty whispered, looking down. 

 

“Eric,” Jack said firmly, sure. Bitty looked up, a bit surprised to hear his first name. Jack’s eyes were blown, the pupils wide and the blue so deep. He was closer now, leaning in, shoulders hunched. His mouth twitched as though he was going to say something, but nothing came out. Instead, he sighed, leaning in even more and raised a hand to wrap softly at the back of Bitty’s neck. 

 

Bitty held completely still, his breathing short, eyes locked on Jack’s. It was just them on the patio, the only sounds was the party inside the bar a distant murmur, and their breathing with the sounds of the summer night. 

 

Bitty watched the fairy lights glisten off Jack’s eyes, the way the warm color lit his face just enough. Bitty locked the image away in his mind so he could remember. He would remember this moment always. 

 

When Jack’s lips touched his, he locked the feeling away in his mind as well. It was soft and warm. It was wet and comfortable, wave after wave of pressure, their lips adjusting to each others shape, tongues tracing seams and hands gripping and reaching. Bitty didn’t know how long they stayed like that, but when they separated, he was breathless and dizzy. 

 

“Wow,” He let the word slip from his lips without warning, his hand rising to touch his now swollen bottom lip. 

 

“I cared about you so much,” Jack said into the darkness. “I missed you,” He groaned and Bitty leaned in this time, wanting to take away the hurt and longing in Jack’s voice. His hands cupped Jack’s cheeks as he rose to meet him, pulling Jack close so that he could feel his solidness. To know he’s really there. Jack wrapped his hands around Bitty’s waist, pressing gentle fingers into his spine, rubbing slow circles into the muscles there. 

 

“Jack,” Bitty gasped into warm lips. Jack pulled away to press his face into Bitty’s neck and Bitty slid his fingers into Jack’s hair, holding him there.

 

“I should have called you. I should have asked you,” Jack murmured. 

 

“I shouldn’t have assumed. We were friends. Best friends. I let my insecurities keep me from you and I’m so sorry,” Bitty said softly, pressing his lips to Jack’s ear. 

 

They sat like that for so long, holding each other on the floor of the patio under the fairy lights and moonlight. Bitty ran his fingers through Jack’s hair, and Jack pressed soft kisses to Bitty’s neck, jaw, cheeks, hair and fingers. It was perfect. Bitty just wished they could have had this sooner. 

 

“We wasted so much time,” He sighed quietly. Jack stayed silent for so long before pulling away to stand and pull Bitty with him. 

 

“We’re here now,” He said. Bitty nodded, letting Jack take one last kiss before he sighed and fixed his suit. 

 

“We should go back in,” Bitty said, patting his hair in place. Jack smiled down at him, his lips red and swollen from the kisses and his tie askew. Bitty couldn’t help but reach out to straighten it. 

 

“When playoffs are over I want to stay in Boston. Explore this,” Jack said, reaching up to cup Bitty’s cheek. 

 

“Yes,” Bitty nodded, running has palms down Jack’s front to flatten his rumpled suit jacket. 

 

“Let’s go celebrate your birthday, eh?” He smiled and Bitty laughed, stepping beside him and wrapping an arm around Jack’s waist. Jack rested his arm on Bitty’s shoulders and they walked in together, Jack nuzzling into Bitty’s perfect coiffed hair. 

  
And if they saw their friends exchanging cash bets as their presence was noticed, well. Bitty couldn’t even be mad about it. 


End file.
